


貪涼天使

by xxx83221



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Animal Play, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 阿茲拉斐爾的書店裡的空調壞了。克羅利假意為他取涼。





	貪涼天使

2019年七月，歐洲迎來了超過四十度的可怕熱浪。

克羅利來到舊書店門口的時候發覺書店裡的氣溫不太尋常。「天使？」他朝裡面喊，「這裡怎麼他媽的熱成這樣？」他一邊喊一邊走進書店深處。

在一張躺椅上，他看見了阿茲拉斐爾。似乎是因為實在太熱，天使的身上幾近全裸，只隨便裹了一條又輕又薄的亞麻布在下半身。因為汗濕的關係，腿部的線條幾乎一覽無遺，隱隱還可以看到天使蒼白的膚色。

克羅利吞了一口口水。

「噢，克羅利，」阿茲拉斐爾起身，聽上去有些虛弱，「我店裡的空調壞了。」

「你怎麼不施展個奇蹟呢？」克羅利忍不住皺眉，「你店裡全是易燃物，這裡會再燒掉一次的。」

「我這個月分的小奇蹟額度已經用完了。」阿茲拉斐爾委屈地說，「我做了一趟...快速的英國美食之旅。」

「了解。」克羅利在旁邊的一張扶手椅上坐了下來，同時彈了個響指。

店裡的空氣瞬間變得沁涼清新。「噢，」阿茲拉斐爾捂著胸口露出笑容，「噢，謝謝你。」他說。克羅利忍不住注意到了他略飽滿的漂亮胸膛。距離他上一次看到半裸的天使已經有一段時間了──他們在羅馬的浴場的時候──當時他也跟現在一樣心猿意馬。

「你看起來還是很熱...你還在流汗。」克羅利指了指阿茲拉斐爾。

「我想是因為我的身材的關係，」阿茲笑著揉了揉自己柔軟的小肚子，「我想我等一下就會就會涼起來了。」

克羅利用舌頭舔了舔自己的犬齒內側，嘖了一聲，然後摘下墨鏡，露出他蛇一般的黃色眼珠，「我有個好辦法讓你更快涼快起來，想試試嗎？」

「呃。好...好的？」天使看起來有些猶豫不決，但顯然最後他認為認識了六千年的好友不會害他。克羅利在心中對此很是滿意。

就在眨眼的一瞬間，克羅利變成了一條蛇。

這條蛇看起來就像是他的原型，有黑色的上表皮和黃橙色的腹部，但現在牠卻是縮小版，而不是原本的那種巨蟒。蛇一個滑溜就攀附到了阿茲拉斐爾的腿上。「噢！」阿茲拉斐爾驚叫了一聲，「這的確很涼！」他說，試著用手去碰蛇。蛇摸起來又冰又涼，而且似乎沒有鱗片，蛇皮上看起來像鱗片的紋路其實只是一些凹凸不平，但質地並不粗糙，只是有顆粒感。阿茲拉斐爾從來沒看過這種蛇。

蛇從天使的腿緩慢地向上，來到了他的胸膛。牠刻意擦過阿茲拉斐爾的乳頭。天使抖了一下，「克、羅利...」阿茲拉斐爾喚了他的惡魔朋友一聲。「怎麼了？不涼快嗎？」蛇在他的耳際嘶嘶地問他；阿茲拉斐爾注意到蛇沒有牙齒。「噢，是，是的，很涼快。但...嗯...」天使吞下了一聲呻吟；蛇繞過他的後頸，再次經過胸膛，緩慢地擦過他另一邊的乳頭。兩顆小小的粉色突起在蛇皮的顆粒摩擦下開始挺立，變得格外明顯。

「那就好了，不是嗎？」蛇又嘶嘶地說。天使有些迷糊地點頭。蛇滑溜溜地來到他的下腹，鑽進了那條薄薄的亞麻被裡，然後一路向下。「噢！克羅利，我、我恐怕那個地方不是很適合...喔！」阿茲拉斐爾伸手想去抓蛇，但蛇實在太滑溜了。「克、克羅利...」阿茲拉斐爾搖著頭。蛇沒有理會他，而是纏上了他藏在亞麻布下、銀白色陰毛中的陰莖，開始上下蠕動著。受到刺激的天使忍不住驚叫了一聲，縮起了腿。

蛇纏繞著阿茲拉斐爾的陰莖不停繞圈，直到它變得又硬又紅，同時牠自己則被頂端貌出的體液沾得整隻濕濕黏黏。天使喘著氣，忍不住抓緊了身上的亞麻被，結果這反而使他的下體暴露了出來。他很想把腿合起來，但又唯恐會夾傷自己那不是朋友的朋友，於是他只好保持著雙腿略為敞開的姿勢。

真正讓天使開始驚慌起來的是往他的後穴伸去的蛇尾巴──抬腿的動作讓阿茲拉斐爾的那個地方暴露在外。那尖尖細細的尾端伸進了一點點的時候他倒抽了一口涼氣，「等等、克羅利...這、這不好玩...」他嗚咽著說。「喔，這很好玩，阿茲拉斐爾。而且可以讓你從裡面涼快到外面。」蛇回答。

「我、我現在不覺得...嗯...涼快...」阿茲拉斐爾有些掙扎地回答。明明纏繞在下體的蛇非常冰涼，他卻覺得渾身都很滾燙。蛇維持著尾巴伸入後穴的狀態，伸出牠細細的、分叉的舌頭舔拭著天使有些渾圓的下腹。輕微的搔癢感讓天使忍不住在椅子上掙扎了一下，然後感覺到蛇尾巴趁機又更深入了一些；他可以感覺到蛇皮上的凹凸顆粒正一點一點地擦過穴口，進到他的身體裡。

「啊啊！克羅利！你到底在...噢！」天使緊緊閉上雙眼；他感覺到蛇的頭正在蹭著他的陰莖的前端。然後，牠將那分泌著體液的前端含進了嘴裡。

「嗯──！」天使用力地搖著頭，但那沒能阻止蛇把他的陰莖吞得更進去──事實上，多虧了蛇的構造，過不久後牠已經毫無窒礙地咽下了整根陰莖，然後開始緩慢地吞吐。天使從未感受過這個，只能在快感中斷斷續續地抽泣。泛著粉紅色的身軀因為汗水而閃閃發亮，同時微微地掙扎著。

天使柔軟但是堅強，他一直堅持到後穴又被撐得更開時才真正地哭了出來。「啊...克羅利...這...這很、難受...」他說，然後用牙齒咬住亞麻被，承受著蛇持續在後穴的入侵。蛇的頭不斷吞吐著天使的陰莖，同時尾巴在天使的體內深入探索著──直到牠找到了天使的前列腺，並用牠尾巴的尖端開始輕輕地按壓。

天使緊咬著亞麻被，但仍從喉嚨裡發出了細細小小的尖叫。蛇尾巴開始在他的後穴進進出出，牠的表皮摩擦著前列腺。天使渾身發抖，因為幾乎無法承受的刺激而將頭向後仰起。他的牙齒放開了亞麻被，開始發出壓抑但高昂的叫聲。

「哈啊、唔嗯──」他轉而用手捂著嘴。蛇含著天使的陰莖，吞下了他所有的體液，然後把它們分泌到尾巴上，於是牠得以用更快的速度進出天使。天使哭個不停；他的後穴完全被打開了，紅通通的，滲著體液，在蛇深入的時候收縮起來，抽出的時候帶出一點點艷紅色的軟肉。

「阿茲拉斐爾？」

蛇和天使同時停止了所有的聲音和動作。天使瞪大了他湛藍色的眼睛。

是加百列。

「阿茲拉斐爾，我過來收你的報告了──有鑒於你已經超出了截止日，」加百列正經八百的聲音從書店門口附近傳來，「現在，馬上現身！」

阿茲拉斐爾用哀求的眼神望著盤在他的腹部、含著他的陰莖的那條蛇。他這個月內都沒辦法再施展任何奇蹟了，只能任人宰割。蛇用鮮黃色的眼睛看著他，瞳孔似乎變得更加細長。

──然後牠再度開始用尾巴用力地操幹著天使。

阿茲拉斐爾來不及用亞麻被塞住自己的嘴；他發出了微弱的尖叫。「阿茲拉斐爾？」加百列顯然聽到了，腳步聲顯示他開始往書店後方走來。天使緊閉起眼睛，過度的驚慌失措讓他甚至忘了應該要用被子遮蓋下體；與蛇交媾著的下半身依然大喇喇地暴露在外。

「噢！」突然間，不遠處傳來了加百列撞到東西的聲音。這是當然的，蛇不可能任天使這副放蕩的樣子呈現在別人的面前。「阿茲拉斐爾！一堵透明的牆是沒辦法阻擋我的！」加百列憤怒的聲音讓躺椅上的天使瑟瑟發抖。或者，他純粹是因為在他的後穴狠烈地進出的蛇而發抖。

「──而且我記得你這月份的奇蹟已經用罄了！你竟然把奇蹟都用在逃避報告上！你這個罪惡的天使！」加百列又大聲地補上一句。

罪惡的天使此刻確實充滿罪惡。罪惡正在他的體內衝撞。罪惡濕漉漉地盤附在他的下半身。罪惡使他忍不住地收緊後穴、同時用亞麻布搓揉自己的乳頭尋求更多快感。

「你非常幸運，因為我這個月的奇蹟額度也用完了，沒辦法消除這道牆。不過，我下個月會再過來的，到時候請務必交出你的報告！」加百列慍怒地拋下這句警告。然後他的腳步聲漸漸遠去。

蛇慢慢地吐出了天使的陰莖，一絲透明的體液牽在牠分岔的舌頭和陰莖之間，然後啪答地打上天使的小腹。「他走了，你可以叫出來了。」牠嘶嘶地說，然後沒有等待天使的回答，就用深入在天使體內的尾巴重重地摩擦天使的前列腺。

天使終於哭叫著射了出來；半透明的精液落在銀白色的陰毛上閃閃發光。蛇伸出細細的分岔舌尖舔舐著它們。然後牠把尾巴從天使的後穴裡抽出，帶出透明的黏稠體液跟著往外洩，弄髒了躺椅。天使被幹得一時合不攏的後穴又流出了一些體液，然後才終於收緊，只在外圍留下了泛紅的痕跡。

蛇放開了天使，緩緩地滑到地面上，又化成了人型。

「你還好吧？」克羅利戳了戳阿茲拉斐爾軟綿綿的肚子。

「你真的是一隻壞蛇，」阿茲拉斐爾喘息地說，擦了擦臉上的淚水，「非常、非常壞的壞蛇！」他佯怒著。

「嗯，我是惡魔。」克羅利攤了攤手，「我能用一個奇蹟換到我的朋友的原諒嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾氣鼓鼓地看著他，然後才嘟嚷出一句：「修好我的空調。」

於是空調被修好了。

但沒關係。蛇總是會藉機出現的；為了一顆長了蘋果的樹，為了一個還在搖籃裡的敵基督。

或是為了一位用光奇蹟的、貪涼的、性感卻天真的柔軟小天使。


End file.
